five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
One Night after Freddy's
One Night after Freddy's is a game by ZonicTheHedge11. Story Fazbear Entertainment has bought a small storage building to place their robots for a couple days until somebody fixes them. You have been hired to watch them for one night to make sure nobody breaks in. However, the company does NOT know about the robots' true nature, even in disrepair.... Gameplay You sit in a small office with one door on the left and 3 vents. You must survive until 6 AM to win the game. To help you is a camera monitor to keep track of the animatronics. The way to change it is to press the up and down keys. You must monitor the animatronics to make the nights faster. Every time an animatronic moves, it will disrupt the cameras for a couple seconds before they work again. The camera system has 3 special cameras - The vents. If you see Chica or Bonnie crawling inside one, you can shut it off to stop them. However, only one can be turned off, meaning you cannot turn another one off if there is already a disabled vent. Freddy Fazbear will go around the building until he reaches your door. If he is seen there, you need to use the lasers to make sure he doesn't enter your room. However, they waste energy if used. If it runs out, you are dead. Behind you is a window where Foxy likes to be. If you see him, you need to use the Taser to make him leave. However, every time it's used, it wastes 2% energy. Every hour lasts 88-90 seconds. The characters get more aggressive when an hour passes, or just randomly when it reaches 4 AM. Mechanics * Camera System * Vent Power * Lasers * Window Taser * Energy Characters Freddy Fazbear He retains his FNaF 1 appearance, with a couple changes: # He is missing his left ear, while the second one has no suit, # He has no eyes, # He is missing his right hand, # He has a lot of rips on his torso and legs, # He is missing a part of his right leg, # His suit is darker. He will start on 12 AM after 15 seconds have passed. He will move in a random path, but always starts in the Storage Room. An example of a pathway: # Storage Room, # Main Hall A, # Bathrooms, # Main Hall A, # Break Room, # Main Hall B, # Hall Corner # Blindspot. If he is seen inside there, you must use the Lasers to seal his entrance. If you do, he will return to the Storage Room. If not, you will die. Bonnie He reuses his FNaF 1 design, with a couple changes: # He is missing his right arm. # His suit is darker, # He has no ears, # He has a massive rip on his torso. He will begin at 1 AM after 3 seconds. He will then go out of the Storage Room to the Bathrooms and pick one of the 3 vents. Depending on where he is, turn off the correct vent to stop him from attacking you. Chica She reuses her Logbook design, a heavily withered Animatronic chicken. She will begin on 1 AM after 7 seconds, where she will then go to the Break Room and pick either Vent 2 or 3. You must deactivate the correct vent to stop her. Foxy He resembles his FNaF 1 design, with a couple changes: # He has no lower jaw, # He has no left ear, # Only half of his right ear is still here, # His suit is darker, # He has no torso suit, # His left part of his "pants" is completely gone. # He has no hook. He will begin at 3 AM. From then, he will randomly appear in the window behind you. If he is seen, you need to use the Taser to stop him from attacking you. Golden Freddy He resembles his FNaF 1 design, but without legs, his lower jaw and has lots of tears all across his body. He will begin at 4 AM, where he will start crawling out of the box next to the desk. You must click him when he is almost out to make him go back inside. Phone Call Hello, welcome to this dumb place. It's me, William, your father. Hey Micheal! Sorry, but you CAN'T tell others about this. I'm really sorry, but please. Fine, i'll tell you what to do. See that button? Press it to turn on the lasers, it'll stop Freddy. Check the 3 vents, and if one is inside a vent, deactivate it. You cannot turn off more than 1, alright? Look behind you, if you see Foxy, tase him. On 6 AM, we'll fix them together, alright? Later, i'll free them all, you know. They can kill me, I DON'T CARE, i want to redeem myself. Goodbye, Micheal. Ending Cutscene Micheal walks up to the entrance before a purple car drives to the parking lot. William leaves, and leads Micheal to the fixing room. They start fixing the FNaF 1 animatronics, giving them new parts. After fixing Golden Freddy, you tell him to leave or else you will call the cops. He leaves and you tell Fazbear Entertainment that "The Killer fixed his mistakes and they are ready". They ask you if you're him but you reply "I'm Micheal, the son." before ONaF 2's logo shows up.Category:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff Category:One Night after Freddy's